An Artist's Sorrow
by WarriorsFreak
Summary: One-shot. Everyone knows the story of the hero, the creator, and the lives they all touched. But who was the creator? Was it just an omniscient being, the dream of a young boy calling him home, or perhaps something - or someone - else? Rated T for safety. Character death.


**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Drawn to Life.

* * *

**Note:**

I just replied Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. I now remember why I hate it. I LOVE Drawn to Life, the sequel is terrible though. All because of the ending. The ending is absolute cow poop. I just thought of this and decided to write it out.

BTW: No, my name is not Adrienne, and no, I'm not dying either.

* * *

My name is Adrienne. I am seventeen, and I am dying. That probably wasn't the best way to open things up, but it's pretty crucial to my story. I've been in the hospital for almost four months now, dealing with this. They can't "pull the plug" on me. Mainly because I'm still a little scared to. I don't want to die really. Even if I know that it is inevitable. We all must die sooner or later, and I still don't want to anyways.

I don't know how I get by really. It's really boring, and the TV channels here suck. But when I first got here, I was given a book. Not a really special book, until I started it at least. It wasn't a magical book or anything, there just weren't any words. It was a huge sketchbook. When I opened it to the first page, I almost immediately rejoiced. Inside, were pictures that I drew almost a year ago. I remembered it so well. I was the creator of an entire world, but one day, I just stopped drawing. I don't remember the reason. I think I had gotten bored.

But, my mom had found it, and brought that and a bunch of pencils and other drawing equipment to me. I had quickly started to redraw. I started to pretend. My least favorite character that I had drawn was one called Wilfre, who I thought was ugly. So I reinvented him as the bad guy of my world. I had to practice before I redrew my characters back into the book, so I decided to make it so that Wilfre had kidnapped them all. When I was ready to put them back in, I would make the hero - the one who was my connection to the world - go and save them. Originally, there were only three characters that I could only draw and that I was satisfied with, Mari, Jowee, and Mayor.

While I was drawing though, something happened. About a month after I was admitted into the hospital for 24/7 watch, a young girl joined me in my room. She wasn't over fourteen. She and her brother had been in a terrible car accident that had killed her parents. I remember how she was so interested in my drawings. Then one night, while she was sleeping, I got an idea.

I drew her into the book. I gave her the same name that she had. Heather. She joined the land of the Raposa, and I put her in the care of Jowee, since he was her favorite character. She was so happy, she started asking if I could put her little brother, Mike, into the book as well. I had been reluctant. I was only going to put myself as the only human. As for some reason I could believe that that person would go there. But, knowing of Heather's love for her brother, I eventually put him in there. I drew of their adventures, that Heather would read when she wasn't allowed to be with her brother.

Eventually I finished the first book. My mother dropped by one day with another one, which I made Heather and Mike central characters in the story. Heather's injuries were truly terrible. They kept through, even after three months. The bandages held, and I would only ever smile at her. I kept drawing though, some part of me thinks it helped her. That these were truly the adventures that her brother was having while in his coma. Though, now, I think my life is ending. Which is why I'm writing this down.

I hope that somebody will find this. I just want to leave the drawing books to Heather and Mike. I hope that Mike awakes soon. I don't know how much more Heather can take. I think it's really starting to hurt her. With the news that they found who had killed their parents is only adding to this. A drunk driver who has repeatedly killed these people. Sometimes, I just hate people. I hate people like him, they just ruin a family without ever knowing or caring.

Anyways, I finished the adventures of Heather and Mike. Again, I do hope that he awakes soon. And if Heather ever reads this, know that I made two dolls of Jowee and Mari. I want you and Mike to have them. They're at my house, just ask my mother for them, show her this letter if you need to. I'm sure she'll be fine.

I don't think I'll live another three days. A week at most. I'm just so tired lately, and I'm in so much pain half the time. That's why I rushed the book a bit.

Goodbye Heather. Say goodbye to Mike to me as well. Even if he never met me, I feel as if I know him quite well.

* * *

Two newspaper clippings hang from the wall of a hospital room. Above the bed of a young girl. The first has a picture of the young girl and her brother, and reads:

" **_COMA BOY AWAKENS!_**  
**Child who has been in hospital for three months finally awakens from deep sleep.**

For a while, it seemed as though Mike Ponce, eleven, was never going to awake from his deep coma. Back in June his family was involved in a hit and run from a drunk driver, Earnest Smith, where his parents were killed and elder sister Heather was severely injured. For a while, Mike was thought to never awaken, but yesterday, at 7:31 pm he finally came back to everyone.

'I was so scared for a moment. He [Mike] started moving, and then his eyes opened and he smiled at me,' Heather, fourteen, said through tears. 'For a while, I was scared that he was never going to wake up again.'

As was everyone in the hospital... (Continued on page 3)"

The last paper was an obituary. It had the picture of a teenage girl smiling. On the top, in red pen, was the word: Creator. This one read:

"On September 26, 2010, Adrienne Ridley passed away. She'd been battling a terminal illness for almost a year. In May she was admitted into an observance center in the local hospital. She was a well known artist at her school, and continued to draw in books until her death. Her service will be held on October 1, 2010. Friends and family are all invited to attend."

* * *

I opened my eyes weakly, hearing other voices. "We- we're alive?"

I looked up, trying to find the source of the voices. Soon enough, my vision came back to me. I could feel a strange warmth against my face. A green fire was roaring in front of me. "Who are you?" I looked up. A young, fox-like creature stood there in front of me. It was obviously a female. Her ears were pierced, she wore a pink dress, and had brown hair.

"She's a human, like Mike!" a voice said. I looked, it was a goggled male. A young female hid behind a male with glasses. A doctor stood behind them.

"M- Mari?" I asked, almost gasping. "Jowee? Isaac? Cindi? Dr. Cure? Everyone?"

"Hey, where's Heather?" the goggled one, Jowee, said. "And the hero's gone again too."

"She's back home, with Mike," I replied.

"Who are you?" Mari asked.

I looked to each of them in turn, and felt a big smile appear on my face. "My name is Adrienne Ridley. But, I'm more commonly known as the Creator." Their eyes widened, as each of them looked to me.

* * *

"What are you drawing Heather?" Mike asked, leaning over to see what his sister was drawing. She had a lot of papers in her hands, and a pencil.

"I'm drawing them Mike. The Raposa, and I've added Adrienne in there too," Heather explained, flashing a smile. She showed them to Mike, who had also seen and read the stories. They weren't as good, but they were a good ripoff. By her side were the Jowee and Mari dolls. "I think that's where she would want to be."

"You're going to keep up on the stories?" Mike asked.

"I think she would have liked that," Heather explained. Mike nodded.

"Can I help with some of the story ideas Heather?"

"Of course."

Heather smiled, and put down her drawings for a moment. She grabbed the second, and last, of the drawing books that Adrienne had drawn. She opened up to her favorite and last page. She carefully read over the letter that Adrienne had written her.

"Dear Heather. Make sure to keep the Raposa alive. Thanks for helping me on my last adventure, I hope that you and Mike have some fun ones as well. ~ Adrienne"

She sat up against the wall. "I promise," she whispered, and looked to her brother. "Come on, I thought you had some ideas?"

Mike laughed. "What if, Wilfre had a wife? And she wants revenge on them?"

"That's great! Let's get drawing, okay?" Heather laughed, handing some papers to Mike. She intended to keep the promise she had made to her friend and roommate.


End file.
